School For Advanced 'Sailors'
by caitlinlep
Summary: Roza Sparks, what would you do if your name is more prestigous then your own being? At this school Roza is getting a chance to join a pirate crew, but the one she picks will effect the route she takes towards her dream. As well as having a pirate pulling her into his sick game, and a nosy neighbour. One thing Roza knows for sure, this school year will sure be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, a lot of shit went own recently, and to get to the just of it I'm staying at a shelter at the moment. Until I get my own place (since the shelter has no internet, only a coffee shop ten minutes away does) I'm putting my story "One Piece In The Wind" on hold. I love that story and because I want it close to the anime I won't have anytime to write it, so this is a new little story (I pulled out of my ass T_T) to keep you guys at least entertained until I do get my own place (and my own internet). Kuki is in here but she is not the main character, some of the things said in this story are hinting at things that will happen in the other one ;) only some though, I'll let you try and figure out which haha. Well just reminding you the "One Piece In The Wind" is NOT cancelled and I will continue to write it when I get my place. Thanks for all my readers and faithful reviewers, I hope you enjoy this story! ^^ 3 **

"Fuck genetics…" Roza sighed, falling down on her new bed, which as placed against the wall of her new room that was contained inside the barriers of her new school. The bandage wrapping around her upper chest was bound tightly, making the seventeen year old gasp, slightly, for breath. For some unknown reason, Roza had thought that she could use the wrapping to squeeze her 'D's into nothing. Her plan was ruined in the first five minutes of arriving. She undid and threw her red, dress pants to the side in failure. "Guess I gotta go get the female uniform…" the black-haired girl sighed in frustration. Roza had planned to pose as a guy at this school, since no strong, worthy crews wanted female members among their ranks…usually…and she didn't want to be some 'plaything' to the crews that did take women. As Roza re-dressed into her casual wear she glanced out the window, the bubbles from the island floated in their usual manner among the group of students out in the front of the school that had arrived, tomorrow was the first, official, day of teaching. The 'School for Advanced 'Sailors'' was the most prestigious training area for pirates in the world, prepping many crews for the harsh environment that awaited them in the 'New World'.

The Campus was placed on Yarukiman Mangrove number one in the Sabaody Archipelago, while having a equally great school for the Navy on the number sixty-nine Mangrove, the 'School for Advanced 'Sailors'' couldn't just come out and say that they were training pirates, no that would be plain crazy. So, hence the name, the school doesn't make it public that it does train criminals, some already with bounties, even though everyone can already guess. The students all get the same style of uniforms, males receive dress pants, a button-up undershirt, an over coat, and black dress shoes. Female students wear pleated skirts, button-up undershirts, over coats, black knee-high socks, and dress shoes. Though, every student can add their own personal touches to their uniform. This school had a very unique way of doing things, captains that sign up their members for schooling all get black uniforms, along with their underlings, symbolizing that they are already part of a crew. Captains get red under shirts as their crew members receive white. People who get accepted into the 'School for Advanced 'Sailors'' and aren't already in pirate crews fall into one of either two existing categories.

Non-Devil Fruit users and Devil Fruit users, Non wear white uniforms with black under shirts, and those few people with Devil Fruit powers and aren't in crews have red uniforms with black under shirts. This was to help other captains to see the potentials of the 'freebies', which is a slang word commonly used to name the un-crewed members of the school, because the only reason to enter this school is to either heighten the power of yourself before you go to the 'New World' or to join a pirate crew. The students who aren't officially pirates yet also get a plain black, over the shoulder, book bag. Each pirate crew has its own patch, which is the pirate's flag symbol, to give to those 'freebies' that they have their eyes on, to be sewn onto the book bag. At the end of the year a type of auction goes on, dispersing the 'freebies' among the crews, the captains place bids on the students they want as their new Nakama and, in the end, the person may choose what crew to join from the bids they receive. The schooling takes two years to accomplish, juniors and seniors, after a crew 'graduates' their boat is coated, free of price, prepping them for their trip.

The campus is divided into thirteen buildings, most with their own specialty in training that consists for the norm in a crew, navigating/weather, helmsman/sailing, medical, construction, marksmanship, history/archaeology, cooking, musical/entertainment, leadership, dorms, the cafeteria/main building, strength/fighting, and advanced strength/fighting. Each student had the first part of their school day, four hours, in the building they specialized in, after that they could choose which extra two classes to take, meaning there was four classes a day, each taking up two hours, with a hour break for lunch, school starts at eight o-clock in the morning and ended at five, which after that each student was allowed to do as they pleased, only having a curfew of two am. This year was especially 'hyped' about, with the 'twelve supernova's' attending, Eustass Kid, Monkey. D. Luffy, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Trafalgar Law, Scratchmen Apoo, Killer, Jewelry Bonney, Capone Bege, Roronoa Zoro, Urouge, and Akuma Kuki, all of which, are rookies with a bounty of a hundred million berris or higher. Roza had built up her strength, training everyday for twelve years to be able to come to this school. She needed to join a pirate crew to accomplish her dream…so she could get to Raftel, the 'last' island on the Grand Line, where Gol. D. Roger hid all his treasure. "I will be the one to finish…" Roza mumbled, checking herself in the mirror before she left the room.

Roza had a very curvy frame, and now, for almost the first time in her life, she detested it. From watching way too many shows and movies the girl had actually believed she could have pulled off being a man. "At least I don't have to cut my hair now." Roza smiled, running the tips of her fingers threw her straight hair. It was black, for the most part, with bright red ends, the length just brushing past her shoulders. Roza's eyes were her family's trademark, emerald green, and with that green came a great weight, the weight of her family's name. Sparks, the family that was known in history books, a family member had even fought with the late Pirate King, losing to the pirate the ancestor expected death, but when Roger didn't kill him her ancestor gave Roger the family's greatest possession, a belt decorated with red jewels and the family's crest. The belt was usually worn by the head of the family, which was chosen by the fighting ability. Now with no belt, the 'Sparks' made it their mission that whoever took back the belt became the new head of the family, as well as bringing the family back from their greatest disappointment, losing their family heirloom to a pirate. With the 'King's' death, every member of the Sparks knew where the famous belt was…with the rest of Gol. D. Roger's treasure. When Roza found out about this, at the young age of five, she made it her dream to get to the end of the Grand Line to become the very first female member to be the head of the family by bringing the belt back.

Roza was one of the first students here, which made it a lot easier when she got her 'male' uniform, earning a strange look from the secretary but nothing else, now what? She had to walk up to the office asking for a female uniform, explaining why she didn't want that male one anymore? In front of all the students that would now be there? This school demanded reputation, since you were trying to impress the best captains, and messing up on the first day was going to suck. The girl fixed her clothes, wearing a pair of heavy lace up, biker boots, dark blue, worn skinny jeans, and a black, lacy tank top, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail, letting the stray strands of her bangs fall down in place. Roza grabbed her wallet and left her room, number 109, and started down the hallway. The dorms were beside the Main Building, which housed the front office, the cafeteria, the Principle's, as well as the Vice's, office, and the nursing section…for any mishaps. The Building where the students were housed was divided in half, one side for Devil Fruit users and the other for non. Rumours about why, apparently, go around all year, most having to do with hidden sea-stone…just in case something, or someone tries to disrupt the 'balance'. Roza defiantly hoped they were false, she hated sea stone, during her training while at the family dojo, her trainer used sea stone as a disciplinary object, she hated the feeling of being drained or all her energy, as if it sapped the life out of her.

The girl breathed in a breath of fresh air as she stepped out, being on the first floor had its advantages…easy escape. She loved being out doors, especially on days like this, sunny with the perfect amount of wind to keep it cool enough to not sweat. Student after student walked past her, most wearing white uniforms, none of which she gave any attention to, they didn't matter, what did matter was the group of black, uniform wearing students walking up the path towards the dorms. The one in front caught her mind right away, instantly recognising his face. The boy looked to be in his late teens, having a book bag over his shoulder with his over coat undone, revealing a red undershirt and a childish smirk playing across his face, accompanied by many freckles. Fire Fist Ace, the Second Commander or White Beard's fleet, there had been talk about him and how he signed up his fleet up for training, no one understood why, since the White Beards had gone to the New World many times. Some, whispered about them wanting new crew mates, but that didn't effect Roza, she was here to join a crew with a captain that wanted to become the Pirate King, White Beard did not, since he could have ages ago. The Fire user ran his eyes over her, smiling and nodding in a friendly manner before walking past her, soon followed by his underlings, some giving her goofy grins or greedy eyes.

"Men." Roza scoffed, stomping forward towards the Main Building. Without caring, she shouldered many unsuspecting people out of her way, all of who sharply turned to say something to the rude person who had knocked them aside, but shut their mouths as soon as they saw the girl, she looked mean, tuff, and especially angry. Roza knew how to play her cards; she wanted a reputation, a bad one, since it would do more good to achieve her goal. "Oi, girly! Come back here and say sorry to my Captain!" A voice yelled. The girl stopped and turned on her heels, glancing at the man who said that to her. He was just a normal looking pirate, nothing special, but the man beside him looked more like a performing clown then a captain. "Freebies, as yourself, should be treating me, Captain Buggy, with more respect if you want to get anywhere!" the clown laughed. He had a large, circular, red nose, bright face makeup on, and out of style, tattered clothes. The surrounding students paused, wanting to know what was going on. "I think you're at the wrong school big nose." Roza waved off, about to turn around and walk away. She had never heard of Buggy so it didn't matter to her. Suddenly, the clown was in front of her, or well…the top half of him was. "What did you call me!" The man spat, holding onto the girls shoulders while shacking her.

Roza glanced at the man, getting irritated. "Don't…ever…" she started to say, gritting her teeth together. The crowd around to two people almost doubled in size, a lot of them chanting for a fight they knew was going to happen. "What?" Buggy asked, still having his hands on her shoulders. "Touch me!" she screamed, pulling away from his grip and punching his straight in the face. A loud, disgusting crunch filled the area as Roza's fist broke the clown's jaw. The floating 'upper body' of the captain was sent flying back, making his legs chase after him. After a silent pause the girl cracked her knuckles, moving her fingers after to loosen them up. The circle of people opened up, allowing Roza passage to the Main Building. "What was with that force?" one guy asked, watching at the girl walked away. "I don't know but it wasn't normal." Another answered. "Captain buggy!" the crew yelled, finally running to the clown after the woman left, making sure they didn't get into the same position he was in. Ace grinned as he watched the girl from earlier stomp away, another option for a recruit there, but he didn't know if he could handle all that personality. With a shack of his head he focused on the real reason of being here… to see how The Straw Hat's would do in 'school'.

"Miss…Roza Sparks? How can I help you today?" the secretary asked, she had black, slick hair framing her face, and a cigarette in the hand not holding up Roza's papers. "I need my uniform…there was some sort of…misunderstanding." The girl tried explaining, rubbing the back of her neck. With a nod of the head, the secretary walked to the back of the office, looking for a uniform. Roza let out a sigh of relief, seeing how easy this was going; no other students were even in the office thankfully. Suddenly the ring above the entrance went off, signalling a person's entrance. The girl turned to see two people enter, filling the small waiting space with a creepy vibe. "I don't give a fuck what Law thinks. No one has any fucking respect these days." The red haired boy smirked, looking at his partner. He had heavy eye make-up on and had his red undershirt un-tucked along with his overcoat unbuttoned. Captain Eustass Kid, this was the one crew Roza had thought about most for joining, since his bounty was the highest out of the rookies. So why did she feel like she had to be watchful? The other guy, had a blue and white, stripped mask covering his face, with long, wavy blonde hair and only his white undershirt on with a pair of the black slacks, missing his overcoat. Both males seemed to notice Roza at the same time, an evil smirk finding its way to the captain's face. "Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello Everbody! Chapter 2 out, tell me if you guys enjoy this, if not then I'll fix it up but so far I'm enjoying writing it! xD haha well Thankx for reading and I hope you guys review ;D**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Kid asked, smirking at the girl, waiting for her to back down and run away. Roza took a breath and calmed herself; this was one of her top crews so she had to play his game. "It's not polite to ask someone else their name without first introducing yourself." She smiled, noticing that she had, indeed, said the right thing. "Tch, like you don't fucking know who I am." The captain added, a little flustered by the fact she wasn't scared. This girl was different…that or just another fucking Law, Kid swore on his life he would teach that doctor sometime…sometime soon. "And if I said that I didn't?" Roza asked, lying. Of course she knew who he was, but not letting him know that might play out for her favour. Kid slightly frowned, not used to someone who didn't know him…to having someone not cowering away or scared shitless. "This is my Captain, Eustass Kid." Killer chuckled, loving the way this girl was making Kid awkward. With a glare the first mate stop talking, but still smiled broadly underneath his mask. "Hm, now that I think about it I might have heard about you once…but sorry I gotta go." Roza laughed, leaving the usually loud and angry captain outspoken as the secretary handed the girl her new, red female uniform. As the door shut after the girl Kid swore, angrily hitting the secretary's counter. The women looked up with a knowing grin. "That was a red uniform Cap'n." Killer added, pointing out the obvious. Kid glared at his first mate, "Ya, no shit."

* * *

Roza smiled to herself, she played that perfectly well and one out of the many crews could be checked off of her mental list. She had decided that she needed to make a good, lasting impression on all the crews she was willing to join within the first week. Roza just had entered the dorm building, walking down her hallway when she sighed and face palmed. There, right beside her door, stood a topless Ace, currently on the phone. "No pops, school starts tomorrow…ya…I won't…only the best…ya…I know…kay." The older boy finished, just in time to watch Roza open the door. "Oi, you're the girl from earlier…I guess we're neighbours." Ace said giving a cheeky smile. "Yuppers." The black-haired girl smiled sarcastically. The commander raised an eyebrow, not expecting that type of response. "Why aren't you…well you know…flirting or trying to get on my good side like all the other girls?" he wondered out loud, leaning against the small area in between Roza's and his door. The girl turned to face him, placing a hand on her hip and a sour expression on her face. "Why would I need to do that?" Roza asked, venom dripping off her voice, she hated it when men 'expected' things from her. "What did I ever do to you?" Ace asked, somehow still smiling during this whole situation.

With a loud, carried out sigh, Roza finally calmed down, it wasn't like Ace had done anything. It was just, knowing his reputation, he would be throwing a party or some sort of equally loud celebration every night, not allowing her to rest or get anything done. "Can you just…keep the partying to the weekend?" Roza wondered, running a hand threw her hair, messing up the ponytail even more then it already was. "Only for you." He laughed, turning and shutting his room door before the girl could answer. Leaving Roza dumbfounded and silent as she slowly entered her room and sat on her bed. What was that about?

* * *

"Fooooooood…" Luffy groaned, laying belly-down on the grass outside the dorms. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like hours, and was feeling as if Sanji wanted to starve him. "We just ate you bastard!" the cook screamed at his captain before turning back towards the two girls sitting in front of him. Nami and Robin were currently enjoying the sun as the blonde-haired boy catered to their every need. "Ya…hours ago!" the straw hat whined, rolling out his tongue on the grass dramatically. "Luffy, we ate two hours ago…and that is very unhygienic…" Kuki sighed, leaning back against Zoro's arm. The Straw Hat crew were currently sitting by a tree, with the swordsman napping at the base, his girlfriend awake, but resting against him, the captain sprawled out in the shade, Nami, Robin, and Sanji in the sun, Chopper and Ussop up along the branches, with Brook and Franky checking out any near by women while still in the shade's reach.

"Oi!" the shipwright yelled out, catching the attention of a group of near by girls. They looked over and giggled amongst themselves. Either at the cyborg's attire, someone had forgotten their pants, or at the fact that they were the famous Straw Hats…what ever the case, Franky still did his usual pose. "I feel as if I'm as white as an albino…my skin just won't tan…but I have no skin to tan! Yohohoho, skull joke!" the musician laughed, 'watching' the ladies walk away. "Two hours is still too long!" the captain stated, "I'm going to turn into Brook!" Luffy whimpered, pointing a finger at the skeleton. "Yohohoho, another great skull joke!" the man laughed, sitting down on the grass. "This tree isn't even 1/1000 the size of the one I climbed back on the 'Island of really tall trees'! It was a hundred feet tall and had branches the size of toothpicks!" the sharpshooter proclaimed, picking leafs off the tree and letting them drift down. "Wow, really?" the tiny doctor shrieked, amazed at the story. The younger teen's eyes sparkled as he clapped his hooves together in excitement. "Hey…watch this." Ussop smirked evilly, picking another leaf off. Chopper quieted down and nodded his head, watching carefully to what the long-nose guy was doing. After a minute of aiming and calculations, the sharpshooter let the leaf fall, seeing it drift down perfectly onto Zoro's face.

The leaf landed on his mouth, and with each exhale, it floated up slightly and drifted back down when the swordsman inhaled. Kuki cupped her mouth from laughing so she wouldn't wake up the man. Luffy's attention was pulled away from his rumbling stomach, surprisingly, and he too started to laugh. Soon, every member was enjoying the moment, smiling as the leaf rose, and then, fell. "Stupid Marimo-Head." Sanji chuckled, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "No smoking on school property." A voice called out, taking everyone's attention away from the slumbering, green-haired teen, as well as awaking the swordsman. "Law…what do you want?" Nami asked, standing up and brushing her skirt down back in place. "Nothing…just stating the campus rules." The dark man smirked, shifting his eyes from each member…ending with the scrawny captain. Luffy stood up and smiled, expecting something interesting to happen; he wanted to get his mind off food until Sanji could get the chance to cook. "Kuki." The tattooed teen nodded, looking at the tiny girl by the trunk of the tree. She glared and moved closer to Zoro, who looked between them and raised an eyebrow. "So...what exactly did you want again?" Luffy asked, sticking a finger up his nose. "Well, to be honest, I want to know why you're here. Taking on new recruits?" Law asked, shifting the weight of the large sword on his back.

"Why? You wanna join?" the archaeologist asked sarcastically, grinning at the whole situation. "No, I was just wondering. Your crew is interesting, but I have my own goals." The other captain answered, earning a smile from the rest of his crew behind him. "You have a dream?" Luffy asked, astonished, "I didn't know creepy people like you had goals!" Nami stood up and hit her captain across the head, mumbling something about 'unknowingly starting fights'. But Law just brushed it off, he was getting…used to this kid…if you could call it that... "Don't talk to our captain like that!" Bepo stated, slightly shocked that the boy looked oblivious to saying anything wrong. "A talking polar bear…hm…" Robin stated, staring at the animal. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, getting slightly depressed. "Well, we better be going now, see you in school Monkey. D. Luffy…" Law mumbled before strolling away, the rest of his crew close behind. "So…are we recruiting?" Franky asked, after the other pirates were out of sight. Every member stared at their captain as they anxiously awaited an answer. "Hm, I dunno', I guess I'll figure out if I see them!" their captain laughed, earning a couple hits from Sanji and Nami both, grumbles from Zoro, Franky, Ussop and Chopper, along with the snickers of Robin, Kuki, and Brook.

* * *

"So you're sure she's here?" a worried man asked, wiping his brow with a, heavily used, handkerchief. Silvers Rayleigh nodded his head, amused with the amount of anxiety pouring out of this man. "I signed the acceptance letter myself." He added for good measure, earning a stare of complete disbelief. "What? Why? What will we do if the other pirate crews figure out! Oh God! What if the rookies know! She'll be bid on by every crew! God this is bad, so very, very bad." The chubby man ranted, giving up on wiping away his sweat. "Did you just say pirates?" the headmaster laughed, enjoying this meeting. The two men were having a, very serious, meeting about a particular student who had just joined the campus this year…a junior. "Come on now, we both know what this school is really. No use in hiding the obvious." The Navy 'inspector' stated. "I don't understand what you're talking about; this is a school for advanced 'sailors', not pirates. That would be illegal!" The Dark Knight joked, playing around with the man. "What ever, that is not the problem I'm addressing now…why would you let that…Sparks in this school? Do you understand the strain you're placing on me? How am I supposed to tell the administration that? They'll never allow it!" He ranted again, worrying even more. The principle grinned before placing his cup of coffee back down on the table.

He swivelled his rotating chair back and forth slightly, deep in thought. "Am I supposed to decline the student entry when her grades and accomplishments either are at or exceed the normal standard?" the greying man asked, not looking towards the inspector. And for the first time in minutes the chubby man was silenced, not knowing anything to dispute that. "Fine, I guess your right…but one mess up and she'll be gone!" he warned, running a hand threw his slick hair. "I'll treat her as every other student." Rayleigh countered, standing up, signalling that the 'meeting' was over. Defeated, the schooling inspector raised and nodded before heading out the door.

* * *

"Captain, how can you let that Straw Hat talk to you like that?" Bepo whined as they walked away from the large tree. Law dug both of his hands into his pant pockets, trying to ignore his crew mate. "It's Luffy; he doesn't mean anything by it." The tattooed teen mumbled, completely and utterly bored. The walk had led the pirate group closer to the dorms, as they silently followed the dirt path. Many of the other students started whispering as they moved out of the way, gossiping about the dark haired captain, but he didn't notice, the man just kept on strolling towards the dorms, his mind on other matters.

A mental image of Kuki popped up in his head, sure the game he had played with her was fun, but it was starting to bore him. Acknowledging her while the tiny girl was with her new 'boyfriend' was becoming no fun, but what did strike interest to Law was the fact that Zoro didn't know what happened, or at least he didn't think the swordsman did. After all, the Supernova's got to stick together, so maybe Law should inform the green-haired man about Kuki. The idea brought a smirk to the captain's face; this school was sure going to be fun. "Do you think the Straw Hat's are going to take on new members? Their crew is pretty small…" penguin asked no one in particular, just wanting some conversation as he watched his captain smiling at nothing. Ignoring his underling, Law became lost inside of his head again. To be perfectly honest, the dark-haired teen wanted a different girl. One that he could chase and play mind games on, Kuki was fun in the beginning but as time went on the girl had learned to ignore the boy, making it boring. The captain shifted the weight of the sword on his back once again, finally deciding on what he wanted, a girl with a temper, who wouldn't just ignore him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will not allow any slacking in my class Roronoa," the teacher paused, catching the, close to slumbering, green-haired teen at the back of the group before continuing with the introduction of his class, "As I was saying, this class is all about combat, but any 'unnecessary' fighting will be dealt with." Benn finished, putting out his cigarette butt out while staring down the swordsman. Roza sighed to herself; she was getting impatient, along with every other student in this class. Killer and Zoro were the only two faces she could put a name to, but most gave off a feel of…strength. She wanted this class to start already, she could feel the eyes of the 'hidden' captains up in the viewing box and she wanted to get the show on the road. After a quick survey of the room the girl had noticed that, along with her, there was only one other red uniformed student and three other 'whites'. All of the others already were honourably showing off their black clothes…along with their crew patches. The boy in the back started mumbling, scratching the back of his head. "All sparing will be planned, by me, before proceeding. All students can request a fight, but it's up to the opponent to accept or decline. Remember, the captains might be watching at any time." The greying man added, looking all the freebies in the eye.

Advanced Fighting/Strength, the 'top' of the classes in the school, got most of the attention from the captains, usually to see how the strongest members of their crews were pairing against others, since freebies didn't usually get into the level. Leadership was the first class on every Captain's schedule; it was basically the time to let the captains view the other students at their best while hidden behind a one-way window. "Those who aren't fighting may watch or train; no one can stop a fight but me and there is no 'helping'. Any one who breaks any of these rules will answer to me after school is finished for 'detention'. Understood?" the teacher asked. With a couple nods and answers Benn sighed, pulling out a type of gadget from his pant pocket. With a touch of a button the large screen on the back wall lit up, blinking as if it was waiting for something. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

"Wow! Is this like a movie theatre?" Luffy asked, jumping around excitedly as he entered a luxurious room. There were many, black, comfy chairs set up in the area all positioned so each seat would have a good look out the huge, tinted window. The other captains gave the Straw Hat a questionable glance, all of them except for the select few who had already met the hyper active teen. "No, this is the viewing centre, one of many." The secretary sighed, already used to his questions from the ten minutes of 'class' time with him. Why was she stuck with the job of showing the captains around to all the rooms?

"Hey, are they going to fight? Oh, there's Zoro!" Luffy smiled, pounding his fist on the window to capture his first mate's attention. "Oi, stop it. Their not supposed to know we're here Baka." Ace chuckled, hitting his younger brother across the head. The rubber man glared up at the Fire user before turning back to look down into the class room below them. "This is the Advanced Fighting/Strength viewing room; there are five freebies this time." The woman continued, informing the 'sane' part of her group. "Look, those girls are going to fight!" Luffy yelled, stealing the attention of the 'class' away from the secretary once again. Ace looked down as well as the rest of the captains, trying to see who was going to fight. Two girls were facing each other, one in a white uniform and the other in a red. They looked as if to be yelling at each other, from the expressions on their face's and the movement of their mouths. 'My neighbour…' the boy thought, recognising the red, uniformed girl. The woman flicked a switch at the end of the window, suddenly filling the room with noise. "Just because you have a Devil Fruit power you think you can beat me?" the girl in the white shrieked. She had short, pixie cut, ginger hair, brown eyes and a small body frame. "No, I know I can beat you without using my power." Roza chuckled, shaking her head slowly at the girl. The action made the teen in the white flame up, cheeks red.

A circular perimeter of other students surrounded the pair, giving them a large, empty space around them. Benn Beckman, the current teacher of the class, stepped forward pointing at a large screen on the wall. "Each fight will be documented under your name, giving you a percentage of wins against loses." He informed the two girls, breaking up their little 'spat'. After typing in something on his gadget, two names popped up on the screen, reading 'Ko Bagu VS. Roza Sparks'. The Captain's room fell silent, each mind slowly processing the name they had just read. "Now this just got interesting." Law mumbled, taking a seat close to the window. He placed both elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together in front of his face, watching intently. "Um, we still have more rooms to show…" the secretary tried to intervene, but against all her wishes, each captain slowly found a spot to watch the first fight of the school year. The room filled with the nine Supernovas and two other Captains. "Why?" Luffy asked, plopping down beside the tattooed teenager. Without breaking his concentration on the situation below him the captain answered, "Don't you know that last name?" The rubber man tilted his head, and then turned to get help from his brother. "What's so special about 'Bagu'?" Luffy asked bluntly. "'Sparks' not 'Bagu' and it's an ancient name, the family has many strong people within it. They have their own island and the family has some sort of treaty with the Navy, so it's weird to see a Spark in a pirate school." Ace mumbled, too applaud by the fact that a Spark was living beside him.

"But which one's the 'Spark'?" Bonney asked, throwing her legs over the arm of the chair, not caring where her feet were positioned. Buggy got a boot in the face and glared at the female, pushing the foot away while mumbling something about respect. "Well obviously the one in the white, only the head of that family is allowed a Devil Fruit right? Doesn't the family have a bunch of fruits saved up for that person to choose?" Scratchmen asked, smiling down at the fight, wanting to see the out come. "Well, I guess we get to see a historic family name against a Devil Fruit." Urouge smirked, eyeing the girl in the white; he could really use some new, strong crew mates. "But…then why is her face pale?" Luffy wondered out loud, picking his nose.

* * *

"Here we go again" Roza muttered as the room fell silent as her name came to light. All the students were ogling her, very few with fear and the other, large proportion, saw her as a feat. How much more reputation would they receive if they could say they defeated a Spark, especially one with a Fruit power? "I-I…" Ko muttered, taking a step away from the other girl. What had she been thinking? When Benn had asked who had wanted to go first she immediately offered herself, and when asked to choose an opponent? Of course the tiny girl picked the red uniform. Roza had been giving off a feel that Ko took as 'being better then everyone else' and she couldn't stand it. She had wanted to put the red uniformed female in her place, but now…now the thought scared her.

"You're what? Gunna' chicken out now because you heard my fucking name?" Roza spat enraged. She had a dream of making a reputation for herself, not hiding behind her family. The black-haired girl wanted to earn her respect, not have it given to her on a silver platter. "I give up; I'm not feeling so well." Ko mumbled, hanging her head in shame. "Go to the nurse's office then." Benn sighed, watching as the small girl ran out of the building. He typed in something on his gadget and the word 'win' flashed over Roza's name, giving her a current percentage of a hundred. "Fuck that." She glared, punching the wall as she turned to go to the weight room. For the rest of the class, the girl stayed in the training section. Working everything from her legs, arms, abdominal, ect. Not stopping until the burn turned into numbness, and by then class was over. Another fight had been scheduled, but Roza didn't have the heart to watch it. Her name still had a hold of her, even here of all places. At her old dojo no one would spare with her, either because they knew they were going to lose or they didn't want to upset the family by beating a member. So she spent most of her time by herself, training until someone would have the courage to fight her, and even then they expected so much of her, but not from her actual skill level…no, they expected strength from the blood running threw her veins.

* * *

"Well that was no fun…" Luffy pouted, watching the black-haired girl stomp her way into another room. He was excited to watch the fight, not to see some girl give up and give the other an automatic win. "Well what is to be expected?" Law asked, smirking. The way this girl had gotten angry amused him; she seemed to have a lot of buttons for him to push, but was it going to be like another Kuki? Was he going to get bored half way threw? No, her personality was entirely different compared to the blonde's. "Still, you shouldn't run from a fight, disrespectful bitch." Bonney added ripping a chunk out of the pizza she had received from the 'staff'. All the captains were pampered and taken care of during their first class. "I'd like to see her in an actual fight though…she's probably here because she was disowned…having a Devil Fruit and all…the Sparks haven't had a family 'head' since that whole situation with the late Pirate King." Drake muttered to the group, recalling information from when he was in the navy. The room fell silent; each member wishing the other girl hadn't backed out. "Oh, another fight!" Luffy screamed out, hoping up and down in his seat. Stealing the room's attention once again, Ace sighed and ruffled his little brother's hair; some people never change…as well as their attention spans.

* * *

"How was your first class?" Kuki asked, placing her head against Zoro's chest. It was lunch, and all of the Straw Hat's were getting together at the tree they were at yesterday, so far only three had made it. "Hm, nothing special…" he mumbled, both eyes closed, resting. "What do you mean? I was watching it; there was a fight and everything. I like this school!" Luffy laughed, cutting in on the conversation. Zoro opened an eye and looked at his captain, not remembering ever seeing him. "A fight?" the tiny girl asked. "It's a combat class, the spares are planned." The swordsman explained, shifting into a more comfortable position. He pulled his girlfriend under his arm and sighed, wanting to sleep. "Kuki-tan, I have delicious food from my class for you!" Sanji swooned, running over carefully with a lunch basket in his hand while the other was franticly waving. He handed the girl a plate, the aroma too much for the rubber man to resist. With his mouth watering, Luffy stared down Kuki's lunch. "Thank you Sanji-kun." The girl smiled, making the cook swoon even more. "Anything for you my goddess!" the blonde yelled, grabbing Kuki's hand and placing it in between his. "Stop it, you bastard!" Zoro said angrily, hitting the cook. "What do you wanna fight about it, marimo-head?" and with that the two started at each other. Luffy made a move on the food, trying to sneak. Seeing this Kuki, who was ignoring Zoro's and Sanji's normal routine, smiled.

"You can have it, I'm not hungry." The girl laughed handing the boy her plate. In seconds it was gone, as if it vanished. "At least you could say thank-you!" the cook yelled, hitting his captain, "That wasn't even meant for you! If it wasn't for Kuki-tan's generous heart you would have no lunch!" Zoro sheathed his sword, which was out from his little 'spat' with Sanji, and sat back down, realising that the argument was over…or at the very least, forgotten. With a huff he pulled Kuki back over to him. Luffy paid no notice to the cook and looked down the path, seeing the other two female crew members walking towards them. "Hey, are you listening to- Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" Sanji yelled, running down the path to swoon over the girls when he noticed their frames in the distance. "So…have you seen any freebies you like Luffy?" the girl asked, trying to start a new conversation. The captain paused, in thought, "Oh ya, there's this one girl! Everyone in the captain's room said she was really strong!" he explained, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Please don't tell me you're talking about that Roza Sparks." Zoro sighed, remembering all the fuss his class was making about that red uniformed girl, "Just because she's from a 'strong' family doesn't mean she's any good. I'd like to fight her one day, just to see how 'powerful' she really is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey there, a lot of stuff has happened to me recently, hence the lack of updating, sorry about that, but in other news in this chapter I elaborate on the whole Kuki/Law situation…hope you enjoy! Oh, and the little songs in this chapter are mine…decided to make up something…and reviews motivate me an motivation makes a happy writer! ;) 3 bye for now!**

Roza sat back in her chair, her mind elsewhere. Sure, she enjoyed music, like any other person, but she couldn't keep her concentration on the words or the rhythm. The entire purpose of this course was to teach crews how to let loose, and help with stress. One thing she noticed was that there were no crew members of the Kid pirates in this course, or at least none in period three. Sitting in the front was Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat pirates, and, behind him, was the clown like man Roza had hit the other day. She decided to sit in the back, away from everyone else, so she could get her head straight. The few words scribbled in her note book were from the earlier introduction to this course. "Entertainment among your crew is very serious." Lucky Roo had mumbled, reading off of a paper, "It reliefs stress, which can actually harm you, and while out on the sea you have to know how to make your own fun." Black lettering against the white of the fresh paper wasn't helping the girl's concentration, not at all. _"Row, row, when the sails are tie."_ The song, which currently her entire class was singing in unison, rang threw out her head. _"Get to the bay, where the beaches lie."_ Roza rubbed her eyes, the tune of the song was making her sleepy… that and the aggressive workout she had done before lunch. _"Where the drinks are many and the ladies are anything but shy."_

Suddenly the door opened, pausing the song for a short moment. "Haha, guess I'm late!" Ace laughed quite loud. With a smirk on her face, Roza waited for the boy to get in trouble. She didn't hate the commander, no; she would just enjoy seeing Ace get put in his place. "Ha! Take a seat Ace, I think you know the song we're playing!" the quite obese teacher bellowed, smacking the younger man on the shoulder as he laughed along with the pirate. Smiling broadly, Ace spotted Roza sitting in the back, every seat around her open. As he made his way back towards her she sighed and slumped her head into her palms. "Hey! Sit by me!" Luffy whined from the front. Ace plopped his bag down, leaning back against his seat while throwing both booted, feet onto the top of the desk. "All the seats around you are taken ya dummy." The freckled boy smiled. Luffy pouted, realizing his older brother was right, and then seconds later he jumped up, grabbing all his stuff, rushing over to the seat beside Ace. "So how are you… roomy?" the boy smiled, poking fun at the obviously angered, girl. Roza looked up and glared daggers towards him, "We are not roomies." Luffy laughed and leaned over his desk to see past Ace and at the red-uniformed student. "You're the girl from before!" he claimed, pushing his straw hat up so his eyes could be seen. Roza raised her eyebrow, what was he talking about? She hadn't even confronted the lanky boy, yet…

"_The party lives on and will never die!" _Ace sang out, finishing the song with the rest of the class. Roza couldn't help but smile at the goofy face the commander was wearing, but when Ace caught hold of it and smirked the girl turned away and mentally slapped herself.

* * *

Kuki was hitting one of the many punching bags that were hanging from the ceiling. Her third period class was advanced strength and fighting, but with not knowing any students in this class she had decided to go to the training area instead of watching the planned fights. Why she was in this class? The girl didn't know. Her tiny frame was bashing the heavy bag, taking out all her insecurities onto the object. Did she feel like she was at the same level as her class mates? No…Was she only in this class because of her bounty, because she was part of the Supernovas? She knew why the government had done that, and it had nothing to do with her…'strength'. It was all about her power, and what it could do, not what Kuki, as a person, could achieve. "Why is it every time I see you, you're sweating?" A voice asked. "No, not now." She thought, giving the piece of equipment one final hit before turning to see the figure she was praying to not see. The tiny girl wiped the moisture off of her brow with her arm, taking off the oversized boxing gloves, throwing them aside. She walked past the captain, ignoring him and sitting down on one of the many weight machines.

Law leaned against the machine beside the one Kuki was working on, enjoying the way she was squirming. "Why aren't you talking to me Kuki? What, are one of those fuck and chuck girls?" he asked, smirking at her, "If that's true…then does that mean you haven't done anything with your swordsman? I wonder how he would feel if I told him about what happened." That was it, Kuki snapped. She knew what he was doing, she could feel it, feel the emotions pouring out of the tattooed teen…just like before, but this time, she knew how to control them so they didn't affect her own. "Do not even go near him!" Kuki screamed, jumping up from the weights and getting in Law's face. "Oh? Don't want your boy toys to meet?" he asked, trying harder, he was bored and this was becoming fun. "You are not anything to me, and I'm not anything to you! You know it; I know it, so why are you playing this game? I understand you Law, and that's what you don't get. You haven't found that person yet that you get a connection with, so you think of girls of games. And, to be honest, I feel bad for you, these games will get boring, and then what will you do?" the girl raged, turning, after, to walk away. Trying to leave the captain alone to register Kuki's words, and how on the spot they were. Law reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips to her's, in an attempt to one up her.

Kuki pushed back from him with no luck, he overpowered her. The captain grabbed both of her wrists, and tried to deepen the act by pulling her arms in a way to get her closer to him. She placed both hands on his chest, which Law took as a sign of Kuki giving up, and sent two pulses of air at him, forcing him back into the weight machine. With her blue eyes storming, the girl slapped him and then made her exit, leaving the class all together, she needed to calm down…she needed Zoro.

* * *

"Come on Roza, you have to know the words by now!" Luffy laughed, trying to get the girl into the song with everyone else. She smiled again, of course it was hidden, but seriously, what was with these two? "_The party lives on and will never die_. There happy?" Roza asked, hoping to get the young teen off her case. "Haha, you kinda suck at singing!" Ace laughed, pushing the neon orange hat own over his face. "And that thing on your head is an eye sore, now we both know things we already knew." Roza sneered, poking fun at the freckled commander. "Hey! My hat is great." He whined, taking it off and looking it over. "Not as awesome as my hat!" Luffy piped in with a smile taking over all of his face. "I agree with him." The dark-haired teen smiled, flashing her eyes evilly. "Oi! It's you!" a voice yelled, standing up from its seat and pointing a threatening finger at Roza.

"What, wanna go at it again?" She smirked, wanting a fight, no matter how low she thought of the current, possible, opponent. Ace raised an eyebrow when he caught onto the girl's bloodlust; she really wanted to hit something. "I'm the great Captain Buggy! I just didn't want to…win…back then…yesterday…" the clown like man mumbled, making up an excuse. Roza stood and put up her hands, squeezing them into fists. Buggy smirked, accepting the challenge. All of the other students pushed their desks against the wall, as if this happened often. "Come on then, I'm waiting."

* * *

Ace walked mindlessly to his next class, his thoughts full of the fight between Buggy an that Sparks girl. The way she appeared and disappeared everywhere around the poor captain was mind boggling the young commander. What was her power? Did it allow her to transport places, but then what about the force behind each one of her hits? It couldn't be just from working out and taking care of herself… could it? He'd have to ask her sometime, after she was done with her detention of course.

* * *

"Trafalgar Law, Roza Sparks, I'll handle you both. Come on in." Rayleigh smiled, opening the door to his office. The girl glanced at the figure sitting in the corner, the one who had lifted his head at the Principle's call. Law, the dark doctor, or the surgeon of death, he had so many nick names that it was impossible to keep up.

He was smirking, or at least that's what it looked like, with his fingers, interlocked, in front of his mouth, balancing his elbows on his knees. The captain's eye pierced into Roza's being; they were dark and…frightening in the way that it seemed he knew what was going on in her head. She stood up first, walking into the office as the head of the school held the door open. Law followed soon after, not taking his eyes of the red uniformed girl. "So, why are you two here on the very first day?" Rayleigh asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Fight." Roza mumbled, crossing her arms around her, not to seem angry, but because she was getting shivers from the boy sitting beside her. "I destroyed the training area." Law smiled, holding a hand over his eyes while keeping his smirk visible. "Alright, well…Roza you fought…" the head master flipped threw some papers, "Buggy? Haha! May I ask why you fought him?" Roza blew hair out of her face before answering, questioning the laugh. "I don't know I felt like it?" she added, hoping that it was a good enough for the 'Dark Knight'. Rayleigh nodded, somehow understanding since he once knew the clown like man, and then he turned towards the young Captain, awaiting his answer. _"A girl pissed me off."_ "I just felt like it." Law smirked, thinking back to the poor training room, all the punching bags were in shreds, and the weight machines were destroyed.

"That's it…really? You just felt like it?" the Dark Knight pressed on, trying to get more information. "_No, she just got me a hundred percent right."_ "Ya, that's it, I was just bored...really…really bored." Law finished, giving Roza another sly look. Just how lucky was he, to have the 'Sparks' girl right here? As if she was being presented to him on a gold platter. The girl shuddered, but from excitement this time…and she didn't understand why. "Well, your both in medical class so, how about you guys clean the class up after as punishment. Law grinned, fuck Kuki and what she said, she didn't know anything. That girl was using that as an excuse to feel better about herself. He was just about to start a new game, and this one seemed interesting.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked, looking at the tiny girl sitting beside him. It was last period, and she hadn't said anything to him at all so far, she didn't even hug him when they had met up. Kuki's bangs were stuck to her face, wet with sweat from working, but that didn't bug the swordsman, she was still Kuki, and he had seen her a lot worse.

The tiny girl's silence bugged the green haired man more, had he done something wrong? No, he didn't get lost on the way to meet her… so what had happened during her previous class? "How was the fighting class?" he tried again, leaning closer to Kuki. Their desks were pulled together, giving him the opportunity to look at her face, the one she had been desperately hiding. "Well…Law confronted me…" Kuki swallowed, now she'd have to tell Zorro everything, all of what she had tried so hard to hide, "When we first got here, to the Archipelago, and everyone else was…sent away…I stayed here, with Rayleigh and…" The tiny blonde couldn't finish, her eyes were beginning to water. A look of confusion, sadness, and anger crossed the green-haired teen's face. Kuki couldn't even imagine losing the man, he was her sail, a place she could always go back too when she needed to, he was her home. "Did he do anything to you?" Zoro asked, a dark shadow dancing across his eye. He never liked the doctor, never trusted him. "Just listen, I have to tell you. I stayed there with Rayleigh, and Law was still at the Archipelago as well. Remember when I couldn't control how other people's feelings affected mine?" She asked, not being able to look at the man. Finally it clicked in the swordsman's mind, everything fell into place.

Both fists clenched together, his nails digging into his tanned skin and drawing droplets of blood. "Did he force himself onto you?" he sputtered, so angry the words could barley come out. How could he have been so stupid? The way that tattooed captain was looking at Kuki the other day should have been enough. "Back then…at first yes, but I never wanted to Zoro-Kun, you have to understand that. His emotions over powered mine and I was lost inside my own head. You have to forgive me…I can't lose you…" she whimpered, regretting that terrible day, how could she have been so foolish? She should have just left as soon as she saw him, but back then she didn't see him as a threat. Zoro pulled Kuki close and exhaled into her hair, frustrated. "It wasn't you, it was him." He said simply, calming her down with his voice. And as the rest of the class sang away to the sailor tune the pair sat in the back, trying to figure out all their problems as well as fix them. _"Songs of mermaids may taunt me so, but your voice over the storms will bring me back home."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: haha well here's another chapter; I'm starting to actually enjoy writing this! :D **

**Roza: what you saying you weren't before?**

**Author: well I'm enjoying it more…better?**

**Roza: Tch whatever, She doesn't own One Piece… there I said it, since you haven't said that…ever…in any of your fanfics!**

**Author: I…um forget to? And I bet the readers already know that I don't _ Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I'd like you to go over chapter one, the introduction to simple medical procedures for cuts and scrapes." The old teacher called out, writing onto her chalk board. Roza opened her new text book, flipping past the index and stopping at the first chapter. From the looks of the page she could tell this class was going to be hard. "And she called this simple?" the girl muttered, flipping threw the crisp pages. With each turn she became more and more depressed. Pictures of deep gashes, medical tools, types of medicines as well as how to make them, and explanations containing words she didn't even know…this text book didn't even come with a built in dictionary. "You will have fifteen minutes at the end of each class to 'medicate' your partner from what was taught earlier that session." The teacher kept going, her chalk tapping and sliding quite annoyingly on the board. "Shit…" Roza muttered, wondering what she had got herself into. Was it still too late to switch classes? "You have five minutes to choose a partner, who you can work together with for the rest of this year." She carried on finally turning to face the class. The teacher was quite elderly, with tight, brown curls, grey, sharp eyes, and a pointy nose. The look in her eyes showed Roza no kindness, so she couldn't exactly go up and explain to the elderly teacher that she had accidently choose this class…

"You look helpless." A voice said, making Roza pull her head out of the text book to look up. Law was leaning against her desk; usually the teen would take this as an invasion of her space, but for some reason she just got chills for the second time this day…and both were from this dark captain. Why was it that this guy could make her feel this way? Was it because he could basically have anyone…and he was spending his time on her? Was it making her feel special? "Has anyone ever told you to mind your business?" the girl said back, trying to brush off the mental path her mind was taking; she obviously needed to focus on this course. "Many." The captain answered, sitting in the desk beside Roza while smiling. "Well you can add me to your list." The girl answered uneasily, raising an eyebrow in questioning. "As I was saying before, you seem like you need help." The tattooed teen stated again. Roza let out a half hearted laugh, "You don't know the half of it." "And I need a partner." "You can have anyone in this class as your 'doctor' buddy, being a surgeon already, so why would you pick me?" "Everyone else bores me." "And I don't?" "Not yet anyway" "Why are you trying so hard?" "I'm not, I'm just answering your questions you're the one who needs me." "...so we'll at least pass this course?" "Top of the class" "…fine" "I'm not asking you." "Then what are you doing?" "Waiting for you to ask me."

Roza sighed and rubbed her temples, arguing with this guy was impossible! "So I have to lower myself to ask you? Is that it? Do you get off on this type of thing?" she mumbled, trying to glare down the captain. "Well I could always wait for someone else to ask me." Law offered getting up and starting to walk away to another group of students whispering while watching him. "No!" Roza sputtered, reaching out and grabbing the Captain's sleeve. The boy smirked darkly; this game was going exactly the way he wanted it to. As soon as Roza realized what she had done she yanked her hand back and glared, more at herself then at the captain. "…can you be my partner?" she whispered, hiding her face in her arms, which were currently folded on her desk. "What? I couldn't hear you." Law asked, a smile still playing on his lips. Roza bit her lip so hard, making it bleed, she was stopping herself from hitting the tattooed man in front of her…because he was right and she knew it, she needed him if she didn't want to fail this class, but was passing really worth putting up with his attitude? "Be…my…partner?" the girl managed to get out without freaking out. "I don't know..." Law answered, grinning as he pretended to look around the room, "I have a lot of options." Roza grinded her teeth together, almost to the point where she was going to just walk up to the teacher and give up.

"One minute!" the lady called out, as if on Q. Roza's plan on just failing shattered, no way was she giving up, she had worked so hard on getting into this school. "Please, please help me!" the girl begged, freaked out by the time limit. Law chuckled and sat back down in the chair he was sitting in before, right across from Roza. "Well if you put it that way, then sure. I got nothing better to do."

* * *

"What's up with those two?" Nami wondered out loud, looking back and watching the crew's only couple sit at the back of the class whispering together. "Nami-Swan, you look so beautiful when you're suspicious!" the cook swooned, hearts for eyes with his hands clasped together. The orange-haired girl wasn't paying attention to the cook; she just looked back, watching Zoro's expression turn from worry to anger in seconds. Kuki's eyes were wet with tears, making Nami think the worse. If those two broke up the crew would be torn apart, who would stay on a vessel with their ex? And that, my friends, was Nami's biggest argument with their relationship. "Bakas…" she whispered, turning back around to pay attention to the class. They were all here for training, so they could carry on with their journey, and a fight between the two 'lovebirds' was not what they all needed. They needed Kuki just as much as they needed Zoro, for different reasons, but she was still a valid part of the crew.

So if they did split, losing one of the pair was still going to be a huge hit to the Straw Hat's, one they couldn't afford to let happen. "Nami-Swan, I'm going to dedicate this song to you! My Goddess!" the cook added, bringing the navigator out of her thoughts to the present class. "_Songs of mermaids may taunt me so, but your voice over the storms will bring me back home." _The cook started singing, along with the other students in the class. _"Don't worry my darling, don't worry,"_ Nami joined as well, reading the lyrics off of the board in the front. _"when I'm out at sea. For my thoughts are still with you,"_ Still mumbling along with everyone else Nami took a quick look behind her. _"even though my body is set free."_ Zoro had Kuki underneath his arm, snuggling his head into her blonde hair. "_Songs of mermaids may taunt me so, but your voice over the storms will bring me back home." _The navigator sighed in relief, even though the 'break up' still might happen, it seemed to be ok…for now. "And that's why I'm against relationships within the crew." Nami muttered under her breath, not paying attention to the class, the rest of the song, or Sanji. Who was currently clutching his heart…threw his chest…pale as a ghost…as if the words that had just been spoken, no matter how quiet, had quite literally, broken his heart.

* * *

"Oh god." Roza thought, scrambling to clean and bandage her partner's cut in fifteen minutes, "This class is nuts, why can't we pretend that we're hurt?" she freaked, rushing to put sterilizing alcohol onto a cotton ball. Minutes ago, the class had been surprised with the information of their teacher's 'power'. The elderly woman could make anyone numb, as well as completely heal anything not 'too' life threatening, as she had nicely put it. So after making one of each pair of two students completely numb, she cut them in the arm. Sure it wasn't that bad, but still… it wasn't necessary…in Roza's mind. Law sat there, on the girl's desk, staring down at the cut in his arm, stretching from the bottom side of his forearm to the other. Not too deep or wide, but still enough to make it bleed. The numbness he was feeling disgusted him, when he would operating on someone he'd like to keep them just the way they were, so they could feel it. Watching someone squirm as he saved their life was just a rush, maybe because no matter how much it hurt, they were still depending on him to help them…they had no choice. "Stop staring at it like that! You're creeping me out!" Roza ordered starting to wipe at the cut with the alcohol covered swab. Her hand shook from her nerves, she had to do it right…or Law would have something to say about it. And to be honest, the girl didn't know if she could take anymore of his attitude as it was.

After cleaning and disinfecting the wound, Kuki grabbed a bandage pad, placing it on the cut before covering it with wrapping. She circled his forearm, multiple times, before tying both sides together, pulling the ends tightly. "Ouch, not that hard now. Jeez you really are worthless." Law chuckled sarcastically, he really didn't feel anything. Roza shot him a glare before pulling harder on the last knot. "Shut up." She commanded, throwing all the cotton balls, stained in blood, away in a toxic waste bin. The girl placed all her medical tools in a box, which was to be washed after class, and ripped her gloves off. After tossing them away, the teacher came over to inspect the job. "Mediocre." The woman sneered, touching Law's skin, right above the bandage, taking away the numbness as well as the injury. "Old bag…" Roza muttered once the teacher left, blowing hair out of her face as she slumped in her chair, exhausted from the day's occurrences. The Captain took off the wrapping and looked at the skin underneath, mystified by how there was no trace of the injury anywhere, except the blood dried on his skin, but aside from that, there was no scar, no scab, no nothing. "Well that's interesting." He smirked, wondering the name of the Fruit his teacher had eaten. "Don't get too impressed, we gotta clean all this shit up after." Roza mumbled, back to rubbing her temples in slow, soft circles.

"Well I'll stay put and watch you clean all this up." Law smirked, looking down on the girl as he was still sitting on her desk. "What?" Roza yelled, glaring at the tattooed teen. The bell rang, signalling the end of the first school day. As the rest of the class left, the dark-haired girl still continued to glare down the Captain, until the room was empty. "Get off your ass and help." She ordered, walking towards the garbage. Picking up the bags and tying them before placing them by the door to be put outside. "Hm, I'd rather sit here and have you do all the work." Law offered, placing his elbow on his leg before sitting his chin on the palm. Roza slammed the last garbage bag down by the door, getting more and more enraged. "I became your partner to help you, so you owe me." Law assumed, still watching her. "Fine, sit there you asshole!" the girl shouted, fuming with anger. Roza grabbed the box containing the medical tools, when she turned to walk to the washing area, her foot hit a desk…tossing everything in the box out…as well as sending Roza to the ground. "Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck!" she shouted between clenched teeth, her eyes were watering from the pain and her fists were clenched, not knowing what else to do. In a moment Law was there, picking up all of the other tools sprawled across the floor, missing one…that was currently stuck in the dark-haired girl's thigh.

The sharp blade of the scalpel was about three, maybe four inches long, and all of that was now deep inside the muscle of Roza's upper thigh. In seconds Law was preparing to take it out and take care of it, by gathering all the things he would need. When everything was where the captain needed it he pushed up the girl's skirt. "Hey, don't even think about doing anything funny." Roza said blushing as his gloved hands brushed along her skin. Law noticed this as he started pouring the alcohol on a clean cloth. Smirking, he ran his hand higher up her thigh as he started disinfecting the area before taking the medical tool out. "Hey!" she accused, pushing his hand away. Roza's face was flaming, along with the goose bumps trailing up her arms and legs. "What? Do you want an infection?" Law smirked, his eyes flashing with an evil intent that Roza didn't catch. "I'm not going to get an infection that far away from it you ass." "Can't be too careful." "Just take the fucking thing out!" "If I don't clean up the skin around the scalpel then you'll get an infection." "You cleaned enough! Just take it out!" "I can just leave you know?" "What?" "I don't need to help you." "I have a fucking blade in my leg!" "So?" "So!" "Ask me to." "What the fuck are you talking about! Never mind, I don't need you! I'll take it out myself." "Fine with me, have a fun time sewing your self up."

"Stitches! I'll need stitches?" Roza asked, freaking out, "Will I be ok for my class tomorrow?" Law smiled, this game was becoming hilarious, more so then any other he had played. "Well if you mess up then you could be out for a month or two." He explained, standing up as if to leave. "Where are you going?" the red uniformed girl asked, worry dripping from her words. Law smirked; the neediness from the girl's voice was strangely stimulating. "Leaving, you said you would do it. So why would I need to stay?" the captain asked, looking at the girl sitting on the ground. "But I don't know how to sew!" Roza screamed, just wanting the medical tool out of her leg. "That's not my problem." He chuckled, opening the class door. "Please! Law, please just take it out and patch me up!" the girl scrambled to say before he left completely, "I asked you, alright? Just please, help me?" Law was about to turn around and finally help the poor girl… until an idea crossed his mind. "Beg me." "What? No, you said ask you and I asked you! Now fix me!" "Beg me." "I already said no!" "Alright, have fun. Oh and remember to make the right knot when you're done your stitching." "Wait! What do you mean 'right knot'? I can't fucking sew!" "And how is that my problem?" "Holy fuck, how can someone be so heartless!" "Last time I checked, that wasn't my problem either." "Arguing with you is pointless!" "So why don't you just agree?"


End file.
